


Unfinished Business

by Ryker



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games), The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Banks - Freeform, Blood, Bystander Death, Civilian Death, Link as a Villain, Love, M/M, Payday 2, Police, Robbing, Ryker - Freeform, Sex, Unfinished Business, Villains, Young Love, gruesome, heisting, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryker/pseuds/Ryker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is a cop or at least he used to be. After finding out some unfortunate information about his boss, the commander of the police, Zelda, Link is sent on a "mission" to his death. Saved by the Master Bank Heister Ganondorf, Link is offered a chance at payback while making some extra cash on the side. As a amateur heister Link is introduced into a silent young man who becomes the best partner in crime any new criminal could ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catching Suicide in the Act

“Have you reached the community lot yet Link?” A female voice inquired through the police radio, through a private channel for just the two of them.

“Yes Commander Zelda.” Link confirmed, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door, only getting it halfway open before the radio went off again.

“Leave your gun in the car Link.” Zelda instructed. “I’ve been informed that we may have... well, a certain crowd who would not take kindly to you carrying your gun between them.” Scoffing, Link unfasted the holster from his side. Placing it into his passenger seat.

“I thought you said this was an abandoned lot Zelda.” Link scolded.

“Do not scold me Officer.” She immediately reprimanded. “Go out there, and do your damn job.”

“Yes mam.” Link sighed softly, stepping slowly out of the car and heading for the ‘marked’ car that contained the confidential materials he was tasked at retrieving. 

Only two years in the police force and Link was already getting his first mission, sure, he climbed the ladder to being one of the commanders favorites much faster than anyone anticipated, but to be given a mission as strange as this... and almost eight years before anyone else was ever tasked with a mission like this made the whole ordeal seem rather suspicious. 

Empty cars, most plated with rust and flat tires sat around the parking lot, the location in a part of Hyrule City that had been abandoned since the 1970’s. Well... aside from the drug dealers who made this place their market grounds, Link scratched his clean shaven chin, continuing to blow a blonde tuft of hair from his face as he readjusted his hat. ‘ _ I always knew I should get my hair cut before going on a mission... _ he thought to himself, grimacing at the thought of a firefight happening and his hair being the only thing that actually brought him down. Then remembering that he was forced to leave his gun in the car. He silently laughed at the irony. Taking another step forward past his car, he scouted the area. It wasn’t until he neared the red and black van that he noticed a few cars behind the van had completely black tinted windows with no signs of rust or misure. Infact, they looked like brand new vehicles. Cocking an eyebrow, a red flag popping into his head he quickly jolted back into his car grabbing the pistol and throwing his door opening. 

“I know you’re out there!” he announced through the cars intercom system. “Exit your vehicles and put your hands in the air and we won’t have any problems!” He concluded. Keeping his guard up, his blood pressure rising intensely as three of five car doors opened. Two men and a women coming out of the vehicles. Their faces covered in clown masks, heavy body armor concealing most of their bodys. 

Throwing down the intercom Link stood from his crouched position by the door. “Hands up!” I’ll shot!” He screamed out,  _ ‘Why the hell would Zelda put me in this position?!’  _ he cursed out.

“What the hell Zelda. Did you know there would be an ambush?!” Link whispered frantically through the police intercom. Waiting, extremely impatiently for an answer.

“Link. Put the weapon down, don’t make this hard.” A much more stern voice came from the otherside.

“Zelda...?” The blond haired boy feigned a frown, a weight dropping in his gut as the words from Zelda slowly hit him. “Why...” He heard no more response from the Commander. 

The three heavily armed attackers remained, silently by their car. Without any other thought in his mind, Link let the rising adrenaline take over, popping his head over the door he shot one round off, missing one of the men by a long shot.

“Fuck!” He yelped out, silent enough for only him to hear. He shot another round in the same direction. Hitting the same guy in the chest, knocking the man back onto the ground. To no avail, the body armor had too much protection, the man stood back up, rubbing the area where the bullet shot. Pointed a finger at the cop car to engage an attack. Two other men got out of their cars. These ones carried both a Light Machine Gun in their hands. Coming from the sides of the parking lot. 

“You just made a mistake boy.” One of them growled. Stepping closer step by step to the isolated cop car. Frantically Link reached for his intercom switching the radio to the public police channel only to find that his radio wouldn’t switch from its current channel with Zelda. Three shots came through his front window, a scare tactic only. As the five soldiers marched onto Link’s position, each less than fifty feet now. 

“You can come out now.” Another one, the girl, snickered, a thick Gerudo accent accompanying the ruthless words. “I promise you, we’ll let you get some last words out.” Link could feel the sick smile playing at her lips as she spoke the words.  _ ‘Disgusting twat...’ _ He judged harshly, taking another shot at one of the soldiers, once again missing by mere inches. Ducking swiftly as another round of shots came his way. He breathed out heavily, taking another deep breath in he stood from his spot and took the small amount of time he had to take another shot. 

“20 feet.” He read, watching the members close in on him.

“15 feet.”

“10 feet.” Aiming his pistol up, he placed a shot into the bare neck of one of the soldiers, the one with the light machine gun. A gurgling sound coming from his throat as a pool of blood formed around his collapsed body, sputtering out of the newly formed hole in the spot under his adam's apple. 

“5 feet. Fuck.” He breathed in. Taking another shot only to hear a loud click, but no bullet. “Damnit!” He cursed, frantically reaching for the clip in his car. As his hand reached out a shot ran off. Screaming Link collapsed to the side of his car, covering up the new bullet wound in his chest. 

“You fucked up.” The girl observed, snickering after. “You killed my friend little one.” Her snicker turned into a growl as she lifted her pistol, shooting two more times. One shot hitting the door of the car, the other hitting Links lower abdomen. The sharp pain caused Link to fully collapse on the ground. Screaming and helpless.

“Fuck. You.” He spluttered out, his body growing numb as the blood soaked through his uniform onto the ground. Attempting to grab his knife from his side, only to have his hand stomped on the a knife of their own stabbed into his own hand. Another scream escaped the helpless police officer.

“Stand down.” A voice came from Links radio. 

“Zelda...” Link quietly cursed through the blood pooling at the bottom of his mouth, spitting it out. “Bitch...”

“Awe...” The girl picked up the radio, ripping it from Links side. “But we were just getting to the fun part.”

“Let him bleed out. Make sure Link can hear me.” Zelda sternly asked her minion. The girl grasped Link by his hair, lifting his head slightly above the ground, holding the radio up to his face. “Link...” A few moments passed. “I’m sorry, I really am...” The lady threw Links face into the concrete, lifting it back up to the intercom, giggling manically as Link spat another pool of blood from his mouth. “If you would have never found out, you know, this would have never happened. You know, you could have been the greatest. I hope it was worth it.” She finished. The gerudo women dropped his head on the ground, chuckling, kicking him once more in the gut before turning her back on him. Walking back to her designated car. While the other soldiers kicked the gun as far away from the dying officer as possible, then heading to their owns cars.

The soft hum of the vehicles driving off was all Link needed to help him fall into his eternal sleep, struggling, his eyes closed, opening every so often, using the rest of the strength he could muster to keep them open. Only to see a bigger man kneeling in front of him. His eyes shut again, he lifted them again as he felt a hand stripping his uniform and tracing the wounds that crashed through his body. The black of his eyelids consuming him again, only acknowledging a rough and deep voice above him before he faded away into his eternal sleep.

“You have an unpaid debt.” 


	2. The Mysterious Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Links savor introduces himself, and Link is faced with a very dangerous question.

An ear scratching beep, one very similar to that of a radar beep, but... not, entered through Links mind. A red light flashing off and on in the darkness of his mind as he slowly became aware of reality again, his head spinning in circles. Attempting to snap his eyes open, Link creaked the slits of his eyes partially open, enough to see the blurry figment of a room and a machine in front of him.

_ Beep... Beep... _

The machine repeated itself, almost rhythmically, and completely non melodically. Closing his eyes yet again, his thoughts diluded as he attempted to reconcile the events that occurred the day before. Or so... he thought what occurred the day before, if it even occurred at all. 

_ Beep... Beep... _

Mustering up all the strength he could, Link reopened his sealed eyes, managing to open them up a slight bit more.The blurriness straightening itself out into finer lines, enough for the cop... or ex-cop.. to notice that the beeping mechanism was a hospital machine, in a room that looked nothing like a hospital. Then they shut again, the speed of his thought process slowly speeding up, wondering, questioning, believing, and disbelieving. 

_ Beep... Beep... _

“Wh...” He attempted to speak, achieving a small croak as his voice faltered, the pain in his throat coming into realization. Frantically, he attempted to sit up only to receive a pain ten fold that of his throat. Opening his eyes, wide this time, as he glanced quickly around the room he presumed to be where he would die. “Where.” He croaked out, fighting against the collapsing feeling of his throat. “Am I.” He finished, jolting his hand from his side to his throat as the pain scorched his throat. All that meet him back had been sounds of the air conditioner, and a few beeps from the machine. ‘ _ Shit...’  _ he thought to himself. Knowing that even if he used his remaining strength to speak, it would come out as nothing more than a whisper that lacked the ability to even surpass the sounds of the machine. 

Link immediately closed his eyes again at the sounds of heavy footsteps nearby the room, possibly in another room or a hallway. They heaviness of the stomp coming closer, followed by lighter footsteps which sounded more like slippers against a plush carpet.

“What's the prognosis.” A deep voice came out, possibly from the man with the bigger footsteps. Followed by a squeakier voice.

“The bullets have been removed. It will certainly take some time to heal.” The squeaky man replied, sounding uncertain. The sound of metal tools being lifted from a table beside where Link laid still. “Also, according to our little machine that you graciously stole for me, our little friend here is awake.” The man claimed, jabbing Link two times in the cheek with his finger.

Opening his eyes quickly Link shot his hand out, aiming for the man's hand but missing. Jumping back, the man, who Link now noticed was dressed in a white lab coat, a surplus of blood covering the upper half of it. His mouth was covered with a mask, much like a doctors mask, but it covered whole bottom half of his face, while the top was covered with circular glasses. His eyebrows were clenched in as he stood in defense mode. Placing the tool down softly and returned himself to a calm position, crossing his hands behind his back.

“He may be a little jumpy... all things considered. I’ll leave you too him.” The man spoke to the bigger man next to him, whom Link just noticed. A much bigger man actually, wearing a midnight black suit, a red dress shirt under it and a darker red vest under the suit jacket. With red hair and a thick well-shaven red chin-strap. 

“Thank you.” The man with the deep voice shook the others hand, as the other man swiveled on his feet and headed towards the door he came from. The man afterwards remained silent, a small smile playing on his mischievous lips.

“You have no idea where you are.” He stated. Walking ever-so-slowly to the other side of the bed. Eyeing him carefully, Link followed his movements, flipping his head over as the man reached the other side. “You most likely think that what happened earlier today was a nightmare of sorts. The drug we gave you has that effect.” He wiped his hand across his face. “Link, my name is Ganondorf. I understand that this not be what you wanna hear from someone you might assume kidnapped you.” The man laughed a single time, picking up one of the blood coated bullets from the table to the left side. Using two fingers he held it before the cripples eyes, squeezing it tightly. “This was pulled from you no more than a couple hours ago. I saved your life and that bitch has no idea you're alive.”

“That... bitch?” Link bitterly coughed, laying his head back onto the feathered pillow.

“Yes. The bitch Zelda. Your commander? or... well, ex-commander now.” Ganondorf laughed, throwing the bullet towards the wall, a clash sounding afterwards as the bullet fell and bounced against the ground. “You know...” The devious man smirked. Poking his finger at the spot where Link got shot. Link screamed in agony as Ganondorf prodded the blistering hole. “If this bullet would have hit anywhere else on your chest... you might’ve been unsaveable. 

Sneering at the man, Link lifted himself despite the excruciating pain. Letting out a grunt as he propped himself against the back of the bed, or wall due to the lack of a back frame. 

“And...” Link clutched at his chest, the pain consuming him. With a groan he leaned forward, which only made matters worse. Taking the situation into his own hands Ganondorf forced Link back down on the bed and picked up a full shot from the table next to the bed. He tapped on the needle a few times before piercing a small hole in Link's arm, injecting the fluid. Within moments the pain withered, leaving only a throbbing feeling and incoherent thoughts. “And...” he slurred out, attempting to continue. “Why save me?” If his throat was killing him, he couldn’t feel it at the moment, that he was thankful for. But still... was this man one to befriend, or another enemy.

“Because you know something. You know something that Zelda didn’t want you to know... and now we have a mutual enemy. I just simply wanted to offer you your chance for revenge.” Ganondorf dramatized, throwing up one hand into the air, his palm flat facing the ceiling as he spoke shakespearean style. “In case you didn’t notice my young boy.” Ganondorf paused, walking to the other side of Link, almost impatiently. “I am no hero. I did not save your life. No. Instead, I offer you to the chance to become the monster I know you wish to become.” He clenched his fist, remaining in the air and let it come crashing down to the table, the collision shaking off some of the tools. “I have extensive knowledge in doing exactly what you were being paid to stop... but sorry to say, my paychecks for a single .... misson. Well, they often are more than you make in a year, do you understand?”

His blood began to boil as Link understood what Ganondorf was explaining to him. He was a thief, not a common one... he was the one that his force could never catch, that through constant bank robberies, kidnappings and even a few rescues from jail, they could never catch. Never find a clue on. “No!” Link snarled out at the man, who blankly stared at him. 

“Boy... I think you meant yes. I could easily end your life just as easily as I saved it. You do not want me against you Link. Remember, you’re life? Is dead. Your death has probably already been announced to your family, to the rest of your police force, and you should be dead.” Ganondorf pulled a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it as he spoke. “I will let you sleep now and reconsider. And please, don’t try leaving. You are in no state to even be moving. Just know, that within a week we will start our training.” He took a drag of the cigarette. “It has been a pleasure Link.” The man concluded, taking his leave through the same doors he entered.  

Relaxing his muscles, Link considered the position, the job that was being offered to him. Afterall... he’s no longer a living man to the world... and with that thought haunting him, he slipped away into his drug-induced slumber, listening softly as the sound of heavy footsteps slowly faded away.


	3. Boot Camp 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the end of week one, and Ganondorf has something special in line for link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you all so very much with your incredible patience! I honestly can say I've had the most fun writing this chapter than I ever have writing anything and I hope you can enjoy it just as much as I did.
> 
> Just a reminder, this is an explicit story, so with that, there is a ton of cursing. 
> 
> I have finals coming up these next two weeks, and my best friend is back in town so I'll find myself getting drunk quite often this next week. But your patience has proven a lot to me and I will do my best to get Chapter 4 up as soon as I can.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy! Boot Camp 101!

When Ganondorf promised a week, Link had no idea that week would be so agonizingly long and painful. The first two mornings he awoke screaming as the pain thrust itself into him, and each time the doctor would come in and stab another needle into his arm until the pain faded and he fell back into a deep slumber. Only through small glimpses of his hazy drug-induced vision did Link see Ganondorf. The man's booming voice shook the walls as he spoke and yet his voice had always crumbled before Link could catch the words that he spoke. Instead all he heard were mumbles. 

On the third day of Links bedridden state Ganondorf stomped in slowly to Links bedside a cigarette in his hand, blood soaking his suit coat. The little doctor came as Ganon called him in, grabbing his coat from the unfazed man as he took another drag of his cigarette.

“Any progress doc?” Ganondorf questioned, the pain had subsided since the first day. Allowing Link to be more alert as the big heister towered over him, his large muscles blocking view of the monitor. 

“Yes sir.” The doctor squeaked, grabbing a stethoscope from his table of easily available tools. “Lift your shirt boy.” The man than snarled, and Link realized he was looking right down at him, the stethoscope hanging mer inches above his chest. With hesitation Link grabbed the hem of his shirt, ignoring the small amount of pain that erupted in him as he leaned forward, lifting it up to expose a bandaged area, blood soaking the left portion of the bandage. The man, uncaring of the blood soaking through softly placed the tool over Link's heart, plugging the other end to his ears as he leaned forward, moving the scope around. “Breathe in...” He dulley commanded, Link did as he was told. Taking a deep, staggering, breath inwards, than letting it out. A pain shot through his shoulder as the doctor whacked it with the palm of his hand. “I didn’t tell you to breath out.” Snarling Link lashed out at the man, the ache in his chest blistering at the sudden movement. Shooting forward and slamming a fist into the doctor's chin. Knocking the man back onto the ground but the moment was short lived as a large hand clasped around his throat almost immediately, shoving him towards the bed.

“Listen boy!” Ganondorf, his face dangerously close to Links some of his breaths sending his bangs to the left side of his face, snarled. “If it wasn’t for me and this doctor... You would be dead!” He squeezed harder causing Link to choke, coughing violently as the man shoved his head deeper into the bed. “So how about you work with us or I’ll finish the job Zelda started.” He then let go, eyeing the now-standing doctor as the little man brushed himself off. Walking back over to Link almost unfazed about what just happened and placed the stethoscope back onto his chest.

“Breath in.” He repeated, as if he had never said it before. “Don’t breath out until I say.” Link coughed, staring at the man, hatred dancing in his eyes, but he listened and took a deep breath in. “Breath out.” The man then added, almost systematically. He repeated this step three different times in different locations before placing the stethoscope back on the table coming back to Link. “This may hurt, but I need you to sit up for me.” With surprise, Link sat up, grunting as he did and faced the man directly. He seemed completely calm, despite being hit in the jaw where a red mark had already grown. He got to work almost as soon as Link stood up, taking a small knife he had in his pocket and cutting off one of the connecting points of the bandage on Link's chest and unwrapping it until Link’s chest was bare, some of the definition had noticeably disappeared from his inactivity and the hole where the bullet was extracted continued to leak small amounts of blood. The doctor's face spoke dissatisfaction as he examined the wound, using his middle finger to fix his glasses he handed Link a gauze pad then turned away. “Hold that gauze to your wound.” He commanded, then beckoned Ganondorf out of the room.

Link watched the two siddle out of the room together, the smaller man taking two steps for each of Ganondorf's single step letting out a breath as they reached the door and turned into whatever lay beyond its threshold. His eyes wandered, taking in every square inch of the place the kept him prisoner. His bed sat in the middle of a large warehouse like room, no windows just concrete walls and concrete flooring with cracks surrounding the corners and stretching through the center of the room. The only other thing in the room was a stash of wooden crates and his bed complete with the beeping monitor. Immediately his hand shoot forward for his pocket, realization that he should still have his phone with him. But what he found was the trunks he had put on the day of his ambush, disappointment filling him he looked to the table and found nothing that resemble his mobile device, only the police radio he had carried with him the day he died. Or almost died. With another grunt, he threw the covers off himself a blast of cold hair sending chills up his spine as he threw his legs across the bed. His feet landing firmly on the floor, he attempted to stand, the pain beckoning him to lay back down as it shot through his muscles. He grimaced but tried again, getting almost all the way up when Ganondorf crossed back through the door.

“Sit back down.” His voice boomed as he approached the bed again. “As much as I’m sure you would love to leave, or explore this place, you’ll bleed a quarter of your blood before you even get to the front door of my facility.” 

Confused Link looked down at his chest, where the hole in his chest had originally leaked a small amount of blood was now covered with the crimson liquid as it drenched his chest, soaking into the black trunks and staining the sheets below him. Ganondorf simply sighed, using a single finger to push Link back down. 

“I ask you don’t hit my doctor again, for this next thing he will do will hurt, a lot.” He kindly stated, taking another cigarette from his back and lighting it. The doctor followed soon after a small pen-like object in his hand, the end uncapped to show two metal prongs clasped together. He pushed a button and held it down, the tips turning a warm red a small amount of steam coming from it. 

“What?” Link sputtered out, the raspiness gone from the first day he arrived. “What the fuck is that?!” Link then started, getting more frantic as he attempted to back himself into the wall behind the bed.

“Calm yourself boy.” Ganondorf placed a hand on his shoulder, not violently but gently. “Doctor Axel needs to perform this or your wound will not stop bleeding, I may not be someone you want to believe, but you won’t be alive by the end of this week if we let this wound continue to bleed. 

The doctor, Link now recognized as Axel approached, wordlessly. Placing two fingers around the hole and using them to pinch the hole closed as much as possible.

“Breath in.” He stated and Link almost laughed if it weren't for the scorching feeling that enveloped him as the cautery began singing the hole. The smell of burning skin soon added a rancid aroma to the room. Prompting Link to grab the top of his shirt and throw it over his mouth as he began gagging on the smell, screaming as the Doctor squeezed the hole shut more, welding the skin shut until it was completely sealed. The bleeding stopped, but Link couldn’t make sense of the situation, an airy feeling filling his head as it drowned out sound and he passed out on the makeshift bed.

“How long till it heals?” Ganondorf asked as the ex-cop blacked out, towards Axel.

“We’ll have to watch for infections, but he should be good as new by the projected time.”  
“The end of the week.” Ganon confirmed for himself. “Come I must meet with a client soon, we have much to discuss.” Then he turned and slowly headed out of the room, fixing the black tie he wore around his neck. 

The next morning Link awoke again to the doctor by his side, lifting his shirt and inspecting the burn wound, softly rubbing the area with a pad soaked in rubbing alcohol. 

“How do you feel?” The doctor asked. His eyes still focused on the spot as it fizzed up with a white substance.

“Not.... good...” Link mumbled, trying to wink the tiredness from his eyes. Axel simply hummed back, grabbing a syringe from the table and for the uptenth time this week injecting the liquid into the blond-haired boys arm.  _ So much for attempting to stay awake _ ... Link thought as the chemical brought back his exhaustion sending him back into his slumber. The Doctor continued to give Link the medicine for the next three days, giving Link only one more day until he had to make his choice which he had assumed already would either be become a ‘heister’ or die. None of which seemed to appealing to his senses. As he sprung back to life mid-evening on the sixth day Ganondorf came back into the room, wheeling a chair in and sitting it next to Link, a loud thump coming off the chair as Ganon slumped into it. 

“So... I won’t ask this again because tomorrow we start training. Are you going to join me and fight for revenge and to take down your corrupt bitch of a leader, or are you just going to up and leave?” The man calmly asked, a glass full of scotch in his hand. Taking a sip he sat back and examined Link as Link contemplated the idea.

“You’d let me leave?” Link gathered, verifying the idea.

“Yes.” Ganondorf quickly responded. “But don’t assume for moment you’d live for long. Zelda thinks you're dead and if she finds out you’re still alive you’ll be dead before you even leave town.”

It would be a lie to not say that a disappointment came over Link. He had practically failed the police academy twice before making it, and he was only in his field for a year making him the youngest police officer in the city of Hyrule to go out into the city at the age of nineteen. Now, at age twenty he had been supposedly killed off and now faced a choice to either attempt to live his life in a constant fear, or become one of the people he had sworn to bring to justice. He sighed loudly, covering his eyes with his hand as he did. 

“So... basically. I have to join you, don’t I?” Link admitted, the depression seeping into his voice as he breathed the words.

“You don’t have too. But it would be very, very...” he paused for a moment taking another sip of his scotch. “Very smart if you did.” He concluded his statement, leaning forward as he finished off his class and leaned forward. Calling Axel into the room. The Doctor stumbled in and stood at the doorway, looking slightly bothered he had been called in. “Axel, get me another scotch, and get one for the boy here too.”

“Yes Ganondorf...” The man sighed, loud enough to make a statement.

“What was that I heard?” Ganondorf slowly turned his gaze to the older Doctor. The little man froze up terror on his face. 

“Not-t-thing sir.” He stuttered out, then walked from the doorway.

“He’s a good guy.” Ganon chuckled out, still leaning forward towards Link as Axel came rushing in the two glasses handing one to Link who timidly took it and the other to Ganondorf.

“Is it poisoned?” Link asked, skeptical as he swished around the dismal amount of liquid in the glass.

“Sages, no...” Ganondorf smacked a hand to his forehead, shaking it while he did. “What have you decided boy. If you don’t answer this time then I’ll just presume you're leaving.”

“Wait! No.” Link stopped Ganondorf looking at the man than back at himself. “I’ll do it, okay? But as long as I don’t have to kill anyone.”

“That's completely up to you boy.” Ganondorf replied back as-a-matter-of-factly lifting his glass in the air. “Let's make a toast!” He exclaimed, clashing his glass against Links as the ex-cop lifted his into the air as well. “To a new team!” The rougher man's voice boomed through the room. Followed by him taking a large swig of the scotch. Link followed, taking a much smaller drink and coughing as he did, the abominable liquid scorching his throat as it slid down. “I’ll see you in the morning recruit.” Ganondorf finished off his glass, placing it down on the table with the other. Then walked out of the room at a much more excited pace than normal.

 

When Link arose the next morning he could already sense the different environment. Someone must’ve moved him while he was sleeping into another room. This one had a much smaller area, at least two times smaller than the previous room. But still, there was plenty of space in the empty room, empty all except for a large metal door facing him and table lined with two C4 blocks, a switch duct taped to them both. A bobby pin, and a heavy shotgun. Sitting up, Link attempted to ignore the pain that filled him as it did with each morning before, but this time the pain was very dismal compared to the last couple days. Walking over to the table he spotted a note with neat handwriting and a granola bar sitting on the top. Picking up the granola bar first he shoved it into his mouth, finishing it off in seconds as he realized he had practically been starved the past week besides small amounts of juice, smoothies and apple sauce. Being forced to use a degrading method of using a bucket to rid himself of his bladder needs. He cringed at the thought hoping that was all over now. Taking a glance at the note he read it, three times over to make sure everything he read was correct

> _ Link, glad you’re up and moving. I have moved you to a safe room locked with a door. Next to this note you will find C4, a bobby pin, and a 12-Gauge Shotgun loaded with three TESAR-1 Ballistic rounds. Please use each sparingly and wisely. You probably have already noticed to door. This door is heavily fortified, and two others identical to it sit behind this one. You’re job is to get through each door using the methods supplied within the hour. We are watching you, and we do not accept failure. If you fail, you will remain stuck in this room until you can find a way out. _
> 
> _ Signed  _
> 
> _ Ghirahim, Lead of Heist Training _
> 
> _ ps. Ganondorf insisted we leave you a Granola bar. Eat up Recruit. _

Scoffing, Link took a moment to examine the door. Three bolts lined the inner wall of the door, making it impossible to kick down. It also lacked a door handle with a black circle marking where its location was on the other side. Kneeling down, Link traced the circle feeling for any indentations, or lack thereof. Feeling around the bottom for any sort of opening, to his disappointment once again lacked one. 

Turning on his heels towards the table Link grabbed the edge sliding the metal piece of furniture away from the door, scraping it against the floor until he reached the other side, pushing the bed away to replace it with the table. He had learned how to disable C4 in the police academy, so he surely knew how to arm it. Grabbing one of the two explosives he walked back over to the door ripping the strong adhesive cover from the back and firmly placing it on the bottom of the door. 

Bracing himself, he flipped the switch and ran over to the opposite side of the room, ducking under his bed and covering his ears as the explosive burst into a cloud of fire, blasting the middle and bottom hinges off, but not the top. Uncovering his ringing ears, Link ran back over and tried to fit through the door. But the hole it created wasn’t big enough and with the top bolt still in there would be no way to push it open. 

He grunted loudly, throwing his hands up and tried anyone's, shoving the door as hard as he could to no avail. The door wouldn’t budge. Turning behind him, he ran to the table and grabbed the second brick attaching it to the upper part of the door and then proceeding to flip the switch again and ran back behind the bed. This time, after the bang hit, a satisfying sound of metal slamming onto the ground rang into his ears and he ran over to check the door through the smoke. It sat on the floor, crippled with black marks and pieces of it bent out of shape.

_ Must’ve been some strong ass doors... _ He presumed, walking into another much smaller room which resembled a wide hallway. Another door at the end. This door however resemble that of a submarine door without a handlebar, three hinges facing Link on one side of it. On the side of the wall in red spraypaint was a line and above it read “Collision Point.”

“Great...” Link muttered, heading back towards the table and grabbing the Benelli M3 shotgun. Immediately he turned the safety off and held it as he was trained at the academy placing his left hand on the stock of the weapon cradling it between his thumb and forefinger using his right hand to grasp the grip and bring it into the crook of his shoulder. Pumping the shotgun once, he aimed towards the middle grip. Taking the shot with an ear-piercing bang as the gun recoiled into his shoulder. Placing the gun downwards he rubbed at the spot, but smile satisfyingly as one of the hinges fell to the floor. Repeating his steps he sent another blistering shot towards the top, than the bottom and stood back behind the red line as the door came crashing down towards him with a revitalizing crunch. He had to admit to himself, this was ten times more fun than police academy, all hands on training. Nothing compared to sitting down in a classroom for hours and reading and taking tests on the right posture and position of which to shot a gun, or the right way to breach a door. Smiling he threw the gun down and took a couple steps into the next room.

This room had been smaller, if not an actual hallway. The door on the other side resembled the first, except this one actually had a handle that he could twist, with a key lock in it. Running back Link grabbed for the bobby bin, attempting to place it into his pocket until he realized he was still half naked and covered with black smudges at that. Grunt, he used his hand to wipe the smudge from his pectoral area with his free hand then continued to the last door. Unfortunately, lock picking a door was never something he was taught, so without previous knowledge he attempted to stick the bobby pin into the keyhole. Muttering choice curse words as it got stuck halfway in, so with some effort he pulled it back out and began another method. Pulling the edges apart he once again attempted to stick it in the hole, this time getting it through. He began to fiddle with the lock but no matter what he did nothing would work. Frustrated he pulled the pin out, his body going rigid as the pin broke halfway through the lock.

“Shit...shit...shit...shit...” he muttered out several times, beginning to pace the floor. How could Ganondorf just expect him to know how to pick a lock without any further experience! He growled, walking over to the door to just try and simply open it. That didn’t work, the handle stayed still, but it shook a small bit and an idea popped in the ex-cops head. Heading back into the second room he lifting the shotgun up from where he dropped it, placing the safety back on. Grabbing the gun by the stock he slammed its grip into the handle. It dented, but didn’t budge. He tried again, once again denting the handle but with no sign of it getting loose. A third time he tried, a fourth, a fifth, a sixth until the handle began shaking lose. Excitedly he threw more power into his thrust, slamming the shotgun grip harder into the handle another five times before it came loose and fell to the floor. Satisfied, he pushed the door and it opened and on the other side a new person stood next to a very unhappy looking Ganondorf. 

“You passed, but that was terrible” The newer guy spoke, shaking his head. His face was stark white with even whiter hair, a white suit and purple tie. His eyes sagged heavily as he examined Link.

“How did I do terrible?” Link shot back immediately, growing defensive.

“Now, now.” Ganondorf cut in. “We just need to talk about what happened, follow me where we can watch your footage. Ganondorf led the way, the strange new man that Link assumed was Ghirahim from the letter following after, leading far back into another hallway and into a smaller room with cameras that were located in all three rooms Link sat in. Ganondorf without further ado, flipped on the recording of Link scattering through the room after lighting the first C4 and he then paused it as the explosion went off.

“Do you know what went wrong her Link?” Ganondorf questioned without looking at him, but Ghirahim turned and faced him in his chair as Link sat down in the back of the room. Choosing to watch the upper television with the footage on it.

“No, what? I didn’t use both?”

“Precisely.” Ghirahim replied. “By using the first C4 you would have alerted the guards or civilians in the area who would have called the cops immediately. Now your time to complete your mission is considerably lessened and you still have to finish off blasting open the door.”

“Correct.” Ganondorf analyzed. “When we do this test with you again, I expect you to have this room cleared within 30 seconds, am I clear?” He snarled the last sentence, still looking at the footage, replaying the first explosion over and over again. 

“Yes, of course.” The ex-cop shyly replied, anger filling his head as they judged him so harshly just on the first time. He furrowed his eyebrows at Ghirahim who plainly looked back at him. 

“I have no doubts you can do this with flying colors Link.” Ghirahim concluded, seeming like the nicer of the two professional heisters in the room. “Ganondorf, skip over the second room, he did fine with that. But Link.” He looked back over to the recruit. “Try to handle your recoil better, with a door that is fine, but if you were using the same weapon, which you will, in a heist that goes ugly you’re going to need to get more control over your weapon, you almost fell across that whole room.”

“Of course...” Link, once again shyly retorted, the anger fading as Ghirahim spoke. He had a much kinder and accepting attitude than Ganondorf did and didn’t seem so quick on chastising him for his failure.

Ganon skipped over to the third room, right in the part where Link broke the bobby pin. “Do you know what went wrong here Link?” Ganondorf scolded, this time looking back at him. 

“Yes.” Link laconically answered.

“Don’t give me that tone boy. I’ll put you back in that room and won’t give you a tool to break the handle.”

Scoffing Link turned away, looking away from Ganondorf as his gaze burned into the Hylians skin. Then Ganon got up, heading towards the door. 

“Ghirahim, I’m going to set preparations for Links room and his next test, please explain to him the repercussions of this situation.”

Ghirahim, at his name being mentioned turned over and nodding to Ganon, signaling him to leave and scooted his chair over to the computer.

“Are all Gerudos that mean?” Link asked, innocently. 

“Don’t talk about Lord Ganon like that, he has to be that way.”

“Why?” 

“No more questions. The shotgun approach I will admit was not a bad approach, if this was a loud heist... however, in this case with lock picking a door you are to assume this mission is quiet, and one you are not allowed to get caught in. In some cases, getting caught could mean total failure and huge loss of pay to Ganondorf you see, and he doesn't like that very much. We will have to work with your lock picking skills at a later time. However, I will explain at least the very basics of it.” He paused, examining Link to make sure he was paying attention. Snapping his fingers abruptly as Link's eyes wandered. “Pay attention.”

“Sorry.” Link replied, almost sarcastically. Ghirahim, unhumoured, continued. “Inside a lock are two detrimental components... the barrel and the pins. When you pick a lock you have to make sure to turn the pin into a hook or a lever, if you will. When this happens you will want to find the pins that don’t move easily and slowly push those up until it clicks. That's the basic rundown, but I will teach you first hand tonight or tomorrow.” The pale man than clapped his hands. “I think its time you were introduced to your room.”

“I have a room?” Link asked, shocked that this place actually had individual rooms. 

Ghirahim just stared at him, incredulity in his eyes as he dulley looked Link up and down. “When you get your first paycheck, you’ll realize how much of a small thing that is to us. Follow me.” Then he left the room, Link following right on his trail down another concrete hallway and through a bolted doorway into a much nicer hallway. The newer hallway was lined with red-wallpaper which stopped midway and turned into a wood paneled wall to the roof. The doors, also wood had an ancient feel to them. And the floor mimicked the walls with a red thrown-down carpet covering a redwood floor. They walked down the hallway and took another right where multiple doors lined the area, some with names and more with blank slates, on one Midna was scratched off, barely legible and probably due for a new coat of stain on the lighter wood. Another read Darunia and when Link asked who he was Ghirahim shrugged.

“He’s one of more prestigious heisters, been on vacation for two years now.” He softly spoke, carrying on through the hallway.”

“What about this one?” Link noted after Ghirahim stopped at the door ahead of the one he stood at. “Sheik?”

“The Silent Killer. Yes, you’ll meet him soon enough. But enough of this, Link this is your room.” As as he spoke Link saw the label, already address to him a bold lettered “LINK” sat on the right side of the door. Ghirahim enthusiastically opened the door into a large room fit with a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a living area. Inside the living area was an open wardrobe with a forest-green suit, a white shirt and a darker green tie and vest. Matching it were green shoes on the floor. Then on the other side of that in the wardrobe was a black spandex suit, a belt hanging by it with compartments for tools and matching black shoes. “The suit is only to be worn doing heists. The training suit” he directed his finger to the black spandex outfit “is what you will wear now to all your training sessions. You will find that you have new clothing in the drawers in your room, please dress comfortably and dinner is in the kitchen area right down this hallway. It's impossible to miss. See that clock?” He pointed his finger in another direction, there was no TV but there was a laptop which read “Crime.net” on the screen with a constantly updating map. By it was a simple digital clock. “At five o’clock sharp be in the kitchen, stragglers don’t get any food. Be early.” 

Then he left, closing the door behind him and Link examined the room, the same style of the hallway except instead of red everything was green. Then he went to the couch, sitting down correctly for the first time in a week and he relished in the comfortableness of the couch. Looking at the clock it read 12:08 PM. Well... he had five hours to kill.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
